1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and systems for processing information.
2. Related Art
The majority of present day computers process information using the von Neumann information processing model where a set of instructions is stepped through sequentially, each instruction being initiated by a pulse from a regular train of clock pulses. Such computer systems have proved very useful in situations where information is predictable and the same well defined set of operations needs to be carried out repetitively to process the information. Another known method for processing information is parallel processing where there are multiple processors which concurrently process information. In one such architecture multiple identical processors are used to carry out the same operation on many items of data concurrently, rather than passing the data sequentially through a single processor, thereby processing the information at a greater rate.
In both sequential and parallel architectures the processing elements are typically connected in a fixed or relatively inflexible configuration with the various component parts being controlled by regular clock pulses to ensure that the information remains synchronised as it is passed from one component to another within the system.
Information processing systems and methods based on the traditional von Neumann model or using existing parallel processing architectures have proved useful in domains where the information processing task can be easily reduced to a series of highly repetitive, well ordered and relatively simple steps. They have proved far less successful in problem domains which involve significant amounts of pattern matching and classification where data may be noisy and unpredictable. In such domains algorithms are often brittle, causing failures when unanticipated data is provided as input. As systems become larger and more complex the likelihood that an unanticipated state may occur increases, similarly increasing the probability of the system failing or giving incorrect results.